


Coming home

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manon is the mamman, Roommates, friends - Freeform, mom friend, soothing moments, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: So, of course I had to soothe myself after that horrendous clip tonight …. It’s not ideal, but it’s the best scenario I could imagine happening, and I hope to the universe that our boy Lucas isn’t alone right now … my heart can’t take it … so here goes …





	Coming home

Lucas has no idea how he manages to get home, but eventually he arrives at the apartment, completely drenched and feeling like his body weighs a thousand tons. As if the world were trying to make everything worse, it started raining while he was on his way home, reminding him of last Friday and making him cry again.

 

The worst part is that Lucas has no idea what he did wrong. He knows he somehow hurt Elliot, but not how. Sure, Lucas was a little hesitant about kissing him on Wednesday at first, and he may have talked about his mother too much … Lucas has been wracking his brain for two days trying to figure out what he said that upset Elliot. Does he think Lucas hates his mother and disapproves? Or did the part about Lucas’ dad leaving make Elliot think Lucas will just up and leave Elliot too when things get rough?

 

But all that doesn’t matter now. Lucas saw Elliot kissing Lucille, he even held her face, just as he’d done with Lucas a week ago. He very obviously didn’t break up with her, or got back together with her, whatever.

 

Lucas closes the door to the apartment and leans his back against it, closing his eyes. Tears are still burning behind them, and this time, Lucas does nothing to hold them back. Slowly, he slides down and collapses onto the carpet, sobbing uncontrollably. If only he knew what he did wrong to make Elliot hate him so much. Just a week ago, Lucas felt like himself for the first time, kissing someone he really likes and sharing things with Elliot he’s never told anyone. 

And somehow, without knowing how, Lucas managed to ruin it all, and now he’s back to being alone. 

 

Eventually, Lucas’s sobs die down, but he can’t get up. His arms and legs feel like they’re made of led, plus the rough surface of the carpet is somehow comforting. So he closes his eyes and just breathes until everything goes quiet.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lucas, please wake up!”

 

Manon’s panicked voice startles Lucas awake. For a minute he wonders where he is and why, but then he feels the sharp scratch of the carpet on his cheek and he remembers. He groans but keeps his eyes closed, unwilling to face it all. If he just pretends to be asleep, maybe Manon will just leave him alone.

 

Instead, Lucas feels a hand on his shoulder and someone shakes him. “Lucas, you can’t just sleep here on the floor! Please, how much did you drink? Why are you passed out on the carpet in our hall?”

 

Somehow, the concern in Manon’s voice almost makes Lucas smile. Sure, all she’s worried about is the carpet. She probably thinks he’s going to throw up any second and then she’ll have to scrub the carpet for hours to get it clean.

 

So, it’s clear that to get Manon off his case, Lucas will have to move. With another groan, he finally manages to lift his head. He opens his eyes and squints at Manon, who’s still wearing her red coat. She didn’t turn on the light though, for which Lucas is immensely grateful. His eyes hurt enough from crying as it is.

 

“Alive, Manon… and... not drunk,” he mumbles eventually, shocked at how broken his voice sounds.

 

Manon’s eyes grow even wider than they already were and her fingers tighten on Lucas’ shoulder. “Lucas, what’s wrong?” she asks, her voice almost a whisper, and if that wasn’t bad enough, she also cups his face with one hand. Just like Elliot did so many damn times last weekend. Her hand is way smaller and it’s NOT Elliot’s, but maybe it’s precisely that fact which makes Lucas burst into tears again.

 

The tears spring from his eyes as if from a fountain, and when Manon puts her arms around him, he doesn’t fight her for a second. Lucas hasn’t cried in front of anyone for years. The last time he did was when his father just up and left him and his mother because he ‘couldn’t take it anymore.’ After that, Lucas felt he had to toughen up to be able to care for his mother as best as he could. He failed spectacularly of course, and now he failed to hold on to the first good thing that happened to him in a long time.

 

Thankfully, Manon doesn’t ask any questions. She just holds Lucas, soothingly caressing his back from time to time, until Lucas has cried so much he thinks he might have no tears left. Manon’s coat will most certainly have a wet stain in the morning, but she doesn’t seem to care.

 

Finally, when Lucas isn’t sobbing anymore, Manon gently disengages herself and gets up on her knees, however not letting go of Lucas’ shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” she says softly, ducking her head under Lucas’ arm to help him up.

 

Lucas lets her drag him to the bedroom, feeling vaguely embarrassed about his breakdown but also too exhausted to care. Sitting him down on the bed, Manon then moves to take off Lucas’ shoes, and suddenly, before his brain can stop him, Lucas just blurts it out.

 

“I lost him, Manon.”

 

Manon looks up at him, and Lucas expects her to be confused. But instead, she just purses her lips for a moment before clearing her throat.

 

“Elliot?”

 

It should shock him that she knows, but Lucas is too tired, too sad to ask why she does. So Lucas just nods and hangs his head again.

 

“He hates me. And I have no idea why. We were here all day together last Saturday and now…” Lucas’ voice breaks again and he doesn’t dare say more. The memories are too painful, and he doesn’t want to burst into tears again.

 

“Do you want company, Lucas? Should I stay here or do you want to be alone?” Manon’s tone is gentle, hesitant, but kind, and although Lucas knows he shouldn’t bother anyone with his bullshit, he just can’t resist. He hasn’t been comforted by anyone ever, at least not that he remembers, and right now, the mere thought of sleeping alone in the same bed he shared with Elliot a week ago is excruciating.

 

“Stay,” he whispers eventually before tipping sideways until his head hits one of the pillows. 

 

Clearing her throat, Manon gets to her feet. “Okay, I’ll just go change real quick. Do you want some tea?”

 

Lucas shakes his head, and then Manon leaves the room. Lucas somehow manages to shrug off his hoodie and take off his jeans and crawl under the sheets. A few minutes later, Manon comes back, dressed in a pair of red and black paisley pajamas and holding her laptop under her arm.

 

“I’ll have to write a bit, we have an essay due in a few days. Is that okay?” she asks, pointing to the computer with a pained expression. “English, I hate it.”

 

Lucas tries to smile and nods silently, and Manon smiles back before walking around the bed and sitting down.

 

For a while, Lucas just lies on his back, staring at the ceiling and hoping to figure out how to wipe his brain clean of any memory of Elliot. However, he eventually gives up and turns onto his side to watch Manon type.

 

She looks up at him from time to time, a soft smile on her face as if to tell him everything will be alright. And although Lucas is convinced that’s never going to be true, her presence is soothing somehow. When he finally closes his eyes, Lucas feels Manon’s hand on his upper arm. 

 

“You’ll survive this, Lucas. You have us, you have Mika, Lisa and me okay? We’re family.” she murmurs softly. Lucas scoffs quietly but doesn’t reply. He’d never admit it, but right now, he can’t bring himself to disagree with her.

 

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, burrowing his face into the pillow. And to the steady sounds of Manon’s typing, he eventually drifts off to sleep.


End file.
